This invention concerns an improvement for boats, especially yachts, and provides a convenient means of installing and dismantling a temporary enclosure around a portion of a deck.
It has been known to provide enclosures for yachts and other pleasure boats. Such enclosures typically comprise canopies made of clear plastic or the like. Installing an enclosure on a yacht makes it convenient for passengers to remain on the deck even in rainy conditions. An enclosure may also be useful when the yacht is moored. The enclosure can prevent the accumulation of dirt on the boat, and may even discourage unauthorized persons from entering the boat.
It has also been known to provide an overhang roof that extends from the bridge of the yacht. Such an overhang roof provides a shaded area for the passengers, and also provides a structure from which a flexible canopy can be suspended. An overhang roof of this kind is typically formed aft of the bridge, above the main deck.
A major disadvantage of flexible canopies is their inconvenience. A plastic or canvas canopy is unwieldy, and relatively heavy. It takes time to unfold it, and to suspend it from appropriate portions of the overhang roof. Suspending the canopy from the roof requires the use of unsightly fasteners, which can deteriorate after exposure to weather. It is even more inconvenient to fold the canopy again for storage, when the enclosure is to be dismantled. Moreover, storage space on any boat is limited, and the canopy must be stored in space that could otherwise be used to store other cargo.
The present invention provides an improvement which makes it possible to erect the desired flexible enclosure in a very short time, and which also makes it easy to store the enclosure when it is not in use. When stored according to the present invention, the enclosure is entirely hidden from view, and is protected from the weather. When in use, the enclosure of the present invention is aesthetically attractive, because it does not require unsightly fasteners.